The Adventures Of Peter Pan
by princess454
Summary: A collection of Peter Pan episodes in which Wendy, Peter, some of the Lost Boys, and other fellow Disney characters go through random and sometimes, well not really, heroic adventures. I assure you, you'll laugh!
1. Twin 1 Come Home!

Hello everyone! Behold a new series I had written a long time ago, and got finally uncovered beneath the dephs of all my writing...stuff. Hehe. These Peter Pan "Episodes" were often written by me, as a way to express my truest favorite pass time. I LOVED creative writing, and still do. But I didn't realize it until a few years ago. These episodes were when my love finally got expressed and unleashed, and yes, kind of weird for it to be in a form of Disney. I've always been a Disney fan, have seen all movies, and know almost every song. My favorites at the time were Peter Pan and Hercules, and you can see that through these episodes. I hope you have a good time and laughs as you read these, such as my friends and I did all that time ago. I cry when I edit these! (Sob sob) And just so you know, no, I won't be coming up with any new episodes other than the ones I'm editing now and still adding. I have one or two that have never been finished...but we'll see. Enjoy!

Just to help you out, here are some brief profiles of the mostly overall exhibited characters. Unfortunately I didn't have an episode in which I described them, so this is why I needed this little intro.

--

Peter Pan: Come on. You ALL know who he is. If you don't why are you even in this category of Fan Fiction...? Never mind. I don't wanna know. Peter is the "man" of the family, the fatherly figure, pick what you want. Not the smartest man out there...but hey. Who has EVER seen a smart father figure in cartoons anyway? (Burn!) I created his personality way before I even watched older kid shows like Family Guy. But now that I read back, don't you think my Peter's personality fits Peter Griffin's? Eh. Who knows. I think so :) Even their names are alike! Anyway, Peter's favorite hobbies are watching TV, eating tacos, and asking Wendy every other minute to make him a sandwich. Married women of the world! Sound familiar...? (Haha just teasing)(or am I...?)

Wendy Darling Pan: Yes, I was debating before I typed her name whether to add the last "Pan" or not. In some episodes, Peter and Wendy act like they totally hate each other. In others, it seems something is "there". And still, in others, it seems they fit the perfect role for the common Mother and Father; Wendy being the knowing mother and Peter the stupid one. Wendy enjoys cleaning A LOT and I mean in an obsessive, 'Stepford Wives' kind of way (never saw Stepford Wives? Rent it and watch. Good, creepy movie. Has Nicole Kidman in it!)

Slightly Pan: The oldest son of the Pan family, and most commonly recognized by the one who wears the "Fox" costume in the classic Disney movie version. I only GO by the classics, honey. Slightly is a dumb kind of kid in a smart way. He's smart in creepy ways. He loves partying, chicks, and hanging out with his friends solving the Disney crimes of the world. Not technically a 'Second Generation' character, since he's not Peter's actual son, and because he nailed a role in the original Peter Pan. In other words, he wasn't created by me. What's Second Generation you ask? The sons and daughters of the Disney characters we all know and love. Hence, 'Second Generation' for the name. You'll meet everyone officially in the episode titled "Sleep Over". Some of those I created myself some were already there, brought forth to life by the dreaded 'Sequel'. (Shudders)

Nibs Pan: The second oldest of the Pan family. A nerd. A geek. A dweeb. An overall very scary character. For those of you who didn't spend three years of your life studying, eating, learning, viewing, BREATHING everything Peter Pan (such as myself when I was obsessed...but my therapist told me not to go there...) Nibs is the one with the rabbit costume in the original Disney classic version! Stupid 2003 version they had no costumes! NONE! Nibs enjoys spending hours on the computer chatting with peeps from all over the world. Once again, how they got internet in NeverLand, I don't know...

Just so you know, the other Lost Boys are all in it too, just not used as much. Hehe.

Vivian: Alright, Vivian might come up a lot in my episodes. She is actually a real person. A good friend of mine. I inserted her in these because she is the weirdest person I know, and my other friends and I always made fun of her and stuff. Hehe. You'll get a taste of her personality and day to day life in the episode "Whompa" but other than that the other episodes only give you a _sense _of how insane she is.

Finally enjoy one of the first episodes of my Peter Pan episode collection. If things get weird (which they will) please do keep on reading. It's only for the greater good...AND REVIEW! Hehe.

--

Twin 1, Come Home!

--

One day the cast of Peter Pan, the hit tv show in imaginary land in Princess's head, were waiting for everyone as usual.

"Who are we missing?" Peter asked.

"I really don't know, I mean it seems everyone's here!" Wendy replied.

"Bob! Oh Bob! Were ready to start now!" Peter shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I'm over here," Bob, the director, said right next to him.

"Oh! Hehe! Sorry about that, anyway were ready to go now," Peter said.

"No you're not! Twin 1 isn't here yet and we can't start filming until everyone's here!" Bob said taking a sip of his coffee mug which seems to be ALWAYS filled with coffee.

"Twin 1? Who the heck is that?" Slightly said scratching his head or perhaps ear. You know, his fox ear. Yeah.

"Hello! Twin 1 is one of those racoonie people animals whatever!" Wendy said.

"What? He doesn't even talk most of the time, why do we need him anyway?" Peter said.

"Because I have to pay that little rat 1,000,000 dollars as a salary every day even if he does just stand there! So come on people try to find him!" Bob said waving his mug around and spraying everyone with coffee.

"Great, just because of _money _or whatever that green paper stuff is called we have to search everywhere and waste time!" Peter yelled throwing up his hands.

Before I continue with the story I would just like to interrupt for a minute because I am deeply astonished at how smart Peter is acting today. Anyway back to the story.

--

So instead of working and doing their job the cast started searching for Twin 1, and as we all know if they don't work they won't get their 1,500,000 dollars as a salary (Hehe).

As they searched the whole studio and still found nothing, not even a clue, the cast soon started to worry. As they searched his house and practically all of New Never York the cast started to realize how much they missed their bushy tailed friend. Now, hours and hours later, the cast didn't care about their salary or job any more (Well, except for Peter) they only cared about Twin 1 and soon started to triple their efforts.

As they set up routes and trails to search around the country (Told you they were obsessed, well except for Peter) Twin 2 quietly slipped away, unnoticed, and went to the nearest NeverBucks and ordered a cappuccino and stayed there for the rest of the story. Well at least HE'S not a loser. Hehe.

Soon they put up wanted signs and had a hotline. They also started to search all over the globe and everywhere nobody has seen him they would put a big black X on a country on their search map. They did this all day, they never stopped. Nope. Not even to eat, drink, sleep, or go to the restroom. Holy cow what did I do to them? Oh well serves them right, they're such losers. Well except Twin 2 and Wendy. Hehe.

"Chang chou chang, chou? Chang chang? Chou? Chou chou," Peter said speaking in Japanese or Chinese, really there is no difference. Peter put the phone receiver down and sighed. Hey? When did they get a phone?

"Are they in China?" Wendy asked. Ha! It _was_ Chinese!

"No, he isn't" Peter said. Slightly put a X on the whole continent of Asia.

"It's hopeless! He's gone for ever!" Cubby said burying his face in his hands.

" I...I remember when I accidentally spilled juice all over Twin 1 and laughed at him," Slightly said crying.

"I...I remember when we were doing a take and I kept, I kept," Peter said crying.

"Yes?" Wendy asked.

" I kept poking him with a stick!" Peter cried and ran out of the room sobbing. Everyone looked sad and miserable. I mean you would be too if you just spent three years of your precious life trying to find some kid dressed in a racoon costume.

Peter came back with a serious face on his uh...face. "I'm going to try and find him myself!" Peter said and marched out of the door.

Wendy was going to say "Peter! It's too dangerous!" But then it would seem as if she liked him. She doesn't. Hehe.

Everyone watched as Peter slammed the door. It was a sunny morning that day, but as soon as Peter started walking away it began to rain.

Three and one half years later Peter came back.

He was muddy and hairy and when everyone saw him they first mistook him for a burglar and began beating him with umbrellas. But then he wiped his face and they saw it was really him. With him Peter had brought a bundle and as he set it on the ground everyone gasped.

"Peter, is that Twin 1?" Wendy said.

"Yup! And guess where I found him?" Peter asked proudly.

"Where?" Everyone asked.

"Canada!" Peter replied just as proudly. Everyone gasped. No wonder he took three years to get here. Wait a minute, can't he fly? Poor, poor stupid Peter.

"Oh Peter!" Wendy said and hugged him.

"Heeeey! Maybe I should go away for three years more often!" Peter said but then smart old Wendy slapped him. Phew! I thought I lost her for a second.

"Wait! Let's see if it really is Twin 1," Slightly said and withdrew the bundle. Everyone gasped and then ran for him. They all hugged him and said words of praise.

"Wait a minute! This isn't Twin 1!" Nibs said and everyone backed away. He was correct of course. What stupid Peter really brought was a real actual racoon. But the stupid sit com family believed he was him all the same.

"No, no it really is him!" Slightly said. "His face is just a bit dirtier and hairier just so he could look like a real racoon," Slightly said and every one said "Yeah!" and continued hugging the stinking animal.

--

So week and months passed by and they continued to belive they really found Twin 1. He just didn't do the shows because they used the excuse that he still needs time to recover from his frightning adventure. Then one night while the family was resting after a good dinner the door slammed open.

In the doorway breathing hard, was who else but one of my good friends. Her name is Vivian and in case she says hi to you just run away. Fast.

She was standing there in the doorway wearing a police costume that was obviously to small for her and wearing huge clown shoes. "Stop! Stop and put your hands up above your hairy heads!" She said coming in.

"Who are you and what right do you have to come in to my house and call my head hairy?" Peter replied.

"You don't need to know my name for now but all I can tell you is that you have the wrong Twin 1!" She replied back.

"What? That is the real Twin 1!" Wendy said nodding her head toward the fraud.

"Eec eec!" The fraud said when everyone turned to look at him.

"See? He chatters like a squirrel, or even a RACOON!" Officer Vivian said pointing at him.

"What? Twin 1 just chatters like that because he hasn't recovered from what he's been through! And how dare you call him a-a-a RACOON?" Peter shouted. Vivian signed and put her hand over her face. She couldn't belive that there were actual people stupider than her. But wait? If she knew she was stupid, then she couldn't be stupid. AH! This is confusing!

Vivian waited no more and called someone to come inside. Twin 1, no really the REAL Twin 1, stepped inside. Everyone gasped.

"See? This is the real Twin 1! That one over there is just an...an... IMPOSTER!" Vivian shouted. Everyone gasped. The fake Twin 1 chattered and tried to run away but Vivian, very very surprisingly, caught him and put fake plastic handcuffs on him. (She didn't know they were fake)

"Thank you officer! We greatly appreciate it!" Wendy said.

"Oh, I'm not an Officer," Vivian said. Everyone gasped.

"Then how come you're wearing the suit?" Peter said.

"I just felt like it. Ta-ta!" Vivian said as she and the real racoon went outside and everyone said good bye. After Wendy closed the door they all went up to the REAL Twin 1 and started talking to him all at once.

Finally he yelled, "QUIET!" really loud and everyone hushed up. "One...Person...At...A...TIME!" He said with extreme force of his voice.

"Ok...WHERE WERE YOU?" Peter cried. Twin 1 hesitated a bit and shook some dirt off of him. He was smelling really bad and was covered in mud, dirt, and a strange glowing slime everyone was afraid to know what it was.

Finally the young striped one spoke.

"All this time, and years, I have been...I have been," Twin 1 couldn't finish. It wasn't that he was sad or angry, actually he was trying to keep from laughing. Vivian had told him the whole story about how his family had searched all over the world for him in the past 3 years. All this time and they didn't even think of looking under the stupid porch! How dumb were they?

"Come on Son, you can tell us! We've been searching very long for you and I can't wait to hear where we mislooked," Peter said coaxingly.

"Well, ok I guess," Twin 1 said looking down at his feet. "I was under the porch."

Everyone looked puzzled.

"Where? I don't think I heard you correctly," Peter said putting his finger in his ear.

"The porch, I was under the porch this whole episode," Twin 1 said. Peter laughed, then turned serious.

"Are you sure? I can't belive we missed the stupid porch!" Peter said now getting angry.

"I didn't even know we had a porch!" Slightly said. "Just like Peter forgot we had a garage."

"We have a garage?" Nibs asked.

"What's a garage?" Cubby said frowning.

"Ai ai ai! This family will kill me one day," Peter said and left the room. Everyone else did too. A couple of seconds later everyone came back breathing hard.

"Oh my gosh! Where's Twin 2?" Wendy said. Everyone shrugged and began searching.

" I'll look under the porch!" Peter said storming off. Of course both the readers and the author know where Twin 2 went, but so not to spoil the fun I will not tell them.

Watching all of this and laughing to herself was who else but Vivian in her fake police car (She had no idea it was fake) She was watching everyone look for Twin 2 through her binoculars even though she was two feet away.

Vivian started to laugh maniacally for no apparent reason and her laughter just turned louder and louder until she was almost bending down in two.

Ok folks shows over! Nothing to see here just Vivian taking her pills again, calm down.

"You'll see! You'll ALL SEE!" Vivian shouted and then laughing like a lunatic as some mental doctors pulled her away to a REAL police and ambulance car.

"Geez, I had no idea she could get past the electric fences," One doctor replied who was Chef Boyardee's great uncle's great cousin who died and came back to life again then got attacked by a killer squirrel and came back here to be a doctor and who is now a grand father cousin half uncle and god mother too.

"Yeah I know! And where did she get the police costume?" the other doctor said who was a perfectly normal non- related to chef boyardee doctor. The other doctor shrugged and they drove away. Hehe.

The End


	2. The Burglar & The Babysitter

The Burglar & The Baby-Sitter

--

One day, Peter and Wendy decided to go out. "Honeys! Listen up!"Wendy cried to her lost boys. They were seen beating each other up, yelling, and crying. Wendy had spoken as if she was talking to little six-year old angels. "Oh, why won't they stop?" She asks.

"Duh! You treat them like six-year old angels! You baby them to much, this is how you do it," Peter says. Then he whistled really loud and yelled, "Sound-off!" but nobody payed attention. "I said sound-off! Nobody ever ignored a sound-off!" Peter said nervously.

"Well, it's not 1953 anymore, now is it?" Wendy said matter-of-factly. (The classic Peter Pan movie was made in 1953)

"Well you try then!" Peter said.

Wendy whistled. "Boys! Oh, boys! If you listen your father will give you each 15 of his credit card money to spend!" She yelled.

Everyone stopped.

"Wendy! I'm not giving those rats any money! They're all grounded, remember?" Peter said.

"I'm not! I'm a good boy!" Nibs replied.

"You weren't so good at Slightly's house party now were you?" Peter replied.

"But that was episodes ago! Please...!" Nibs pleaded.

"Fine, fine. Nobody is grounded except for Slightly," Wendy said and everyone cheered except for Slightly.

"WHAT? Why am I grounded?" Slightly yelped.

"For sneaking into the girl's locker room!" Wendy replied.

"That was LAST week! I thought I was on probation!" Slightly replied back.

"OK, so that was last week, but you pretended to be the Substitute gym teacher two days ago, you're grounded for that!" Wendy said. Slightly groaned. Then grinned.

"Stop smiling! There's nothing to smile about anyway," Peter said. Slightly just shrugged. He shouldn't have complained in the first place, he knew that he was just going to steal the other lost boys money anyway. Hehe.

--

As Peter handed out the money, Cubby asked, "Mommy, where are you guys going?"

"We're going out Sweetums, and you guys are going to stay home, but I'll be calling a baby-sitter," Wendy said.

"I'm 17! I don't need a stupid baby-sitter," Slightly muttered.

"Yes you do! She will make sure you guys don't do anything unappropriate , or hide any other things behind the sofa," Wendy replied.

Slightly started muttering stuff under his breath and Nibs laughed.

Wendy picked up the imaginary phone and dialed the sitter's number. (Seriously, when did they get a freakin' phone line in NeverLand! It doesn't make sense! NOTHING MAKES SENSE ANYMORE! Ah!)

"Yes? Is this Mrs. Iwillkillurkids? This is Wendy, I need for you to baby-sit tonight. Oh, you're busy? Oh, you're twice removed cousin in law who got ran over then spit up by a cow then brought to life and got attacked by killer squirrels with bomb pies whose other brother in law's cousin had the same thing happen to him and now he is miserably living under a bridge and taking care of an insane little girl named Vivian and now his wife is in labor for the 50th time? I'm so sorry to hear that! I hope she has a nice baby. No, don't worry I'll get another sitter, that's alright. Bye," And with that Wendy hung up. She looked around as everyone was staring at her. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing, but 50 kids? Geez, and I thought WE had it bad," Peter said.

Nibs laughed along with Peter and Wendy, but realized that the joke wasn't supposed to be funny for him.

"So we won't get a sitter? NO! WERE ALL GONNA DIE! WERE DOOMED! WITH NO BABY-SITTER NO ONE WILL BE HERE TO TELL ME WHEN TO STOP EATING AND THEN I'LL EXPLODE!" Cubby cried.

"Well, I thought about it and I guess Slightly and Nibs could baby-sit for the younger lost boys, I mean they ARE 17 years old," Wendy said.

"Really? I could've SWORN Nibs turned 6 last year!" Peter said.

"No, Peter, that was the little boy next door," Wendy said. Peter shrugged.

"Now, there is food in the fridge, and here is the emergency phone number list," Wendy said. The list was 50 feet long.

"But Wendy, half of the numbers on this list are 911, you wrote it like 12 times," Slightly said.

"That's for you not to forget!" Wendy said cheery like. Slightly and Nibs looked at each other. "Aww, my little boys all grown up! How ironic of this since you CAN'T ever grow up! Wah!" Wendy cried.

"Great, there will be no living with her after this," Peter said.

As Peter and Wendy left, Slightly and Nibs took on a count-down. "5...4...3...2...1!" They cheered as the car pulled out and they saw them driving away. Slightly and Nibs cheered again and jumped on the sofa.

"Ah, the whole house to ourselves," Slightly said.

"Again," Nibs added.

They sighed. Then Slightly felt a poke on his arm. "What?" Slightly said angrily, as it was Cubby poking him. His eyes were all watery.

"Cubby, what's the matter?" Nibs asked.

"It's...It's Toodles! We think he's choking!" Cubby cried and started sniffing.

"Great, not even 5 minutes and we already have responsibility to care for!" Slightly cried.

They ran into the Dining Room and found Toodles on the ground shivering. "Oh no!" Slightly ran over to him. "Toodles, Toodles speak to me!" Slightly cried. Toodles turned over on his arms and looked at him with sad eyes, then he pointed to his mouth, then to something in his arms.

"Toodles, what is it?" Nibs asked.

Toodles took out the thing from his arms, it was a jar of jelly. Slightly squinted his eyes. "You...made me...do a...SAD scene...because of...a stupid...JAR OF JELLY!" Slightly yelled and dropped Toodles on the floor.

"I think they're hungry," Nibs pointed out.

"Nooo...," Slightly replied sarcastically.

They made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for the little lost boys and Nibs started pouring milk into cups. "What are you doing?" Slightly asked.

"Watch and learn my friend," Nibs said and Slightly followed him out of the kitchen. Nibs passed around the glasses of milk and he watched proudly as the other Lost Boys drank and drank. Soon they rubbed their stomachs, two seconds later they all fell asleep automatically. Nibs laughed. Slightly dropped his jaw open.

"How long will it last?" He asked.

"6 hours tops," Nibs replied.

"Whoa, how did you know about that?" Slightly asked.

"I read Wendy's parenting magazines, some stuff in that thing, man! It just blows you away," Nibs said. Slightly backed away slowly.

"Nibs, sometimes you scare me," he said and he ran off to the living room.

--

Awhile later Nibs and Slightly were watching some scary movies and some funny and hilarious home videos (hehe). Then suddenly they hear a rattling sound. "Nibs, what's that sound?" Slightly asks. Nibs shrugged. They continued to watch the movie but they were slightly nervous. Then something rattled again. Nibs and Slightly screamed and hugged each other.

"Slightly, I'm scared! What's that rattling noise?" Nibs exclaims.

"I don't know, wanna search around?" Slightly asks. Nibs nods and they search around.

Suddenly they hear it again. "Oh my god, it's coming from the door!" Nibs shouts. Slightly shushes him. They move closer to the door and listen. They hear breathing on the other side and the door knob rattles again. Slightly and Nibs scream.

"Wait! Stop screaming! Let's look through the window," Slightly says. They push back the curtains on the window and look through. Since it was dark, all they saw was a dark figure looming over the other side of the door.

Then the figure starts knocking on the door.

"Slightly, what are we going to do? What if it's a burglar?" Nibs asks nervously. Slightly shrugs. The knocking continued. Slightly kept watch at the window, while Nibs got an idea. "Slightly, I'm going to go outside and try to hose down the burglar, you keep watch," Nibs explained. Slightly nodded.

Nibs went outside and turned on the hose, then shot it toward the door. Slightly heard a yell and the figure slowly fell down and he heard another groan. Nibs rushed inside immediately.

"How did it go Nibs?" Slightly asked.

"I hosed him down good," Nibs said nodding. Slightly and Nibs then rushed to the phone to dial 911.

"Hurry Nibs, what's the number for 911?" Slightly asks.

"I forgot, wasn't it 191 or something?" Nibs asks. Slightly shrugged but before he could try a number the phone rang. "Maybe it's Wendy!" Nibs exclaimed happily.

"H-Hello?" Slightly asks into the phone.

"_Slightly, it's me! Open the door,"_ A raspy voice said on the other line.

"No! Go away!" Slightly yelled and put the phone receiver down.

"Who was it?" Nibs asked.

"It was the burglar!" Slightly cried.

"Slightly, let's let him in but set a trap so we can catch him," Nibs says.

"Yeah! Come on, let's get to work," Slightly says and they go to work in Slightly's secret lab.

--

Moments later the trap was set and they were ready to open the door. "On my count, 1...2...3!" Slightly yells and Nibs opens the door. At first no one comes in, but then the figure droops in, falling into the trap.

"Aah!" The burglar yells as he trips over a string line and falls into a tray of fudge. Slightly and Nibs drop a fish net on top of him.

"Slightly! Nibs! Get this off of me!" Peter yells.

"PETER?" Slightly and Nibs yell together.

"Duh..." Peter says. Slightly and Nibs help him up.

"Why were you trying to break in?" Nibs asks.

"Well, when me and Wendy got to the restaurant I realized I forgot my wallet. So I got home and also realized I left my keys, so I rattled the door knob and knocked on the door for you guys to open in for me, but then I get hosed down! While I'm falling I accidentally fall on top of Wendy's stupid gnome, and it hits me on the throat, causing me to sound a bit raspy. I then decide to call you guys but you yelled something and hung up!" Peter explained.

Slightly and Nibs looked at each other. "Well, Peter, the reason we didn't let you in is because we didn't hear you, and when I was on the phone I thought you were my friend," Slightly lied nervously.

"Oh, well, then ok," Peter says. Nibs and Slightly look at each other. "Oh, Wendy bought this for you, I have NO idea why," Peter said, handing Slightly a new game for his Leaf Cube.

"Oh wow! Neat!" Slightly says putting it in the game console and playing it immediately.

"No! Peter! Don't you know what happens when Slightly is this happy?" Nibs says alarmingly.

"No, why?" Peter asks.

"Just watch," Nibs says.

Slightly suddenly starts to hum. Then he breaks into song!

_It's a whole new game! An amazing stragedy and graphics galore! _

_And when I'm sitting here, with underwear, I can't believe I have this new __software!_

Peter screams and Nibs jumps off the window. Hehe. Hey, I break into song sometimes. I'm kinda off key but, oh well. Oh, wait. That's Colleen. Never mind. Hehe.

THE END


	3. When Things Get Scary

When Things Get Scary

--

Before I start the story, I thought the readers should know that there are some very scary and freakish content in this story. Just a warning. You may continue reading now, if you dare! Muahahaha.

--

All was silent in the Pan household. It was a Saturday, so the cast didn't have to work. Peter was taking a nap. Wendy was doing spring cleaning. Nibs was at a some Nerd Convention. Slightly was nowhere to be seen. Ok.

Actually, I do know where Slightly was. Under the house was a secret basement. Slightly uses this basement as a secret lab. Yes, a secret lab. The lab was very dark. As we enter the secret basement, we see Slightly, facing his back to us. He keeps getting and picking up things and adding it to whatever he was doing. He started sweating. He wiped his forehead with a sigh. Suddenly the lights turn on! Slightly turned around covering his eyes from the blinding light. He hissed.

"Man! Did somebody die in here? Why is it so dark?" Wendy suddenly asks from the top of the stairs as she flipped the light switch.

"Wendy! I was busily making a sandwich!" Slightly says frustrated. We can now see a badly made sandwich on the counter that he was working on.

"Slightly! You're gonna damage your eyes in this dusty and dark basement! And why do you lock it? Everyone knows about it," Wendy said.

Ok, so it's NOT so secret as we thought. Hehe.

"Wendy, what do you want?" Slightly asked.

"It's spring cleaning time!" Wendy sang happily. Slightly groaned.

"Great! You can clean the lab but don't touch anything!" Slightly said and walked away. Wendy started sweeping everything in sight and humming to herself.

Peter suddenly comes in the scene. "Wendy! Can you make me a sandwich?" He asks.

"Ugh...Peter! I'm cleaning, go bother Slightly," She says.

"Ooh! There's already one here ready for me!" Peter says delightfully. He starts eating the sandwich on the counter.

Wendy continues cleaning and Peter keeps munching. Suddenly it was an orchestra. _Sweep, sweep. Munch, munch, humm, humm. _But then Peter finished the sandwich and got bored. Then he noticed something. He went inside this little refrigerator box and looked at all the pretty buttons inside.

Wendy was cleaning another box in which it also was a tall box and it was strangely connected technically to the other box. She went inside and started sweeping it and the buttons. Then she accidentally pressed one of the buttons by leaning the sweeper on it too hard. "Oops!" She squealed.

At the same time Peter pressed one of the buttons, not being able to resist his stupidity. Suddenly electricity was running around the boxes! Peter and Wendy suddenly got shocked and electrocuted. Then it all stopped, then Peter and Wendy fainted.

--

Later, Slightly came back in to the lab. It was clean! He gasped and kneeled on the floor. "I had a carpet? Cool!" Slightly cried. Then he smelled something. Or it was that he DIDN'T smell something. He didn't smell his sandwich! "Peter..." He said mysteriously. He then smelled smoke. He followed the scent to his Brain Switching Machine. "Oh...My...Gosh!" Slightly cried. There, in the brain switching boxes, was Peter and Wendy. They had fainted and were crumpled on the floor.

"They couldn't, they wouldn't!" Slightly said. He tried waking them up. Wendy only needed a shake or two, but to Slightly's amusement he had to slap Peter's face several times. When they both woke, they seemed to be dazed.

"Where, where am I?" Peter said. Slightly gasped.

"Peter! Did you lose your memory?" Slightly said worriedly.

"Nah, I just always wanted to say that after I've fainted," Peter chuckled.

"Hm...I don't think the Brain Switching worked," Slightly said.

"The what? _The what_? You switched my brain with _Peter's_?" Peter suddenly cried.

"Well, what do you know, it did work," Slightly laughed. Now, since Peter and Wendy's brains got switched, we need to call Wendy and Peter different things. Well, not really. When I say, "Peter said" It actually means it's Wendy and vice versa. OK? Let's continue.

Wendy stood up and wiped her dress. "Hey, I'm in Wendy's body! Cool..." Wendy said. (But it's actually Peter's brain, remember?)

"Peter, if you do anything, I'll...I'll," Peter couldn't finish. Slightly suppressed giggles. "Slightly! Switch us back!" Peter shouted. Slightly went over to the machine.

"Sorry guys, but switching takes alot of juice from the machine. To switch back you need to wait at least 24 hours," Slightly said. Peter looked horrified.

"Look at me! I can't be in Peter's body for more than 5 minutes! Look at his nails, when was the last time you did anything to them? And your hair! When was the last time you washed it?" Peter cried frustrated and disgusted as she/he put her hand to Peter's head. In her hand was worms, dirt, tomato pieces, purple chilli, and a weird glowing slime that nobody knew what it was.

Wendy giggled. "I'm afraid you don't wanna know." With one last frustrated groan, Peter left.

Slightly and Wendy rolled around on the floor laughing. "Gosh, I wonder what she's going to do next!" Wendy said. Slightly and Wendy decided to go watch leaf ball or Ntv. Peter was filing his nails desperately.

--

Later, when Slightly was going to the bathroom, he noticed there wasn't any gel left. "What? I can't believe Nibs used all my Gel! Grr..." Slightly mumbled. He marched to Nibs's room, calling out his name.

When Slightly entered his room he stopped being mad. On the middle of the floor was a body covered in a blanket. All that you could see was a hand, and it was holding a little doll, making it fly around. "Nibs...Nibs? Nibs speak to me!" Slightly cried. The figure wouldn't speak. "Wait a minute...you're not Nibs! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROTHER?" Slightly yelled. Then a soft gay voice spoke.

"I am your brother," It said. Slightly shuddered, pulled off the blanket and screamed.

It was MICHAEL JACKSON!

"A-a-a-ah!" Slightly yelled.

"No Slightly, come back! Were all brothers in the inside!" M.J cried softly. Slightly ran as fast as he could to the living room.

"HURRY! Michael Jackson is in my room!" Slightly cried. No one moved.

"Honey, what did I tell you about watching VH1?" Peter said. He was making dinner and wearing a pink apron saying, "COOK THE WENDY BIRD".

Wendy was eating a greasy pizza and her dress was stained with stuff. "Um...yeah. No more T.V for you young man...like I care," Wendy said.

Slightly pulled on his hair and yelled. Then he smashed through the front door, yelling away like a lunatic. At that same moment, Nibs came in. He saw the situation around him. M.J, peeking through his door smiling at him. Wendy, struggling as she tried to watch tv, cut her toe nails, and eat a pizza, all at the same time. Peter, making dinner and wearing a pink apron.

He stared around at it all and finally said, "Um...am I in the right house?" and sat next to Wendy on the sofa.

Peter came in the living room, now wearing a hair net. "You won't believe it Nibby Bunny, Slightly's stupid machine switched my brain with Peter's brain! It's awful..." Peter said.

Nibs looked relieved. "Oh, good. I thought you guys went crazy, or worse, switched personalities!" Nibs replied. But then he whispered, "But, what's with him?" And while saying that, he pointed at Michael Jackson.

Peter screamed and dove at him with a metal pan. She struck him on the head and he fainted. "Oh my gosh! Wendy just knocked out Michael Jackson! Like I care...," Wendy said.

Peter pushed M.J to the front of the room, and Slightly came back in. After they tied him up, they wondered what to do. "We should take him to the police," Peter said.

"We don't have a police," Wendy said.

They all pondered for a while, when suddenly M.J's face slid off! They all gasped.

Now it was Bob who took his place! "Wait a minute," Nibs said and pulled on Bob's face. It was a mask too! Now Vivian's face was visible. They continued pulling the masks off and it ended up to be the following people: Mrs. Bogmelon, Barney, a lawyer, a dead and diseased squirrel, my dog, Mrs. Merrifield, Waldo, The Sprint PCS guy (you know, the guy who keeps saying, "can you hear me now?") Shane, Austin, Mickey, Mr. Burns, and finally it ended up to be after all, the fake and imposter Twin 1 racoon!

Everyone gasped. "I_ know_. We ALMOST found Waldo!" Wendy said.

Everyone groaned.

"NO! It's the racoon that pretended to be Twin 1!" Peter said.

Suddenly, Slightly noticed a wind up key on its back. He turned it and the raccoon's jaw slowly opened mechanically. Then a fuzzed out voice spoke.

"I...shall...get...you...now...RETEP NAP!" It said. Everyone groaned again, and Nibs kicked the stupid racoon out the window.

"NO! I could have used him! He was my dream!" Slightly said.

"You never had a dream!" Nibs said.

"I do now," Slightly replied.

"Well, what is your dream?" Nibs replied back.

"To have a dream!" Slightly replied furiously. They all looked at each other and started laughing.

Then the story ended.

THE END!


	4. Peter Goes to Disneyland!

Peter Goes to Disney Land

--

One day Peter came in the house shouting, "We're going to Disney Land! We're going to Disney Land!" and Wendy, Nibs, and Slightly looked at him with surprise.

"What the heck is Disney Land?" Slightly asked itching his head. I hate it when people do that, since when does all the time someone asks a question this sudden itch comes to their head? Sometimes they even itch their chin too! It's so annoying! Anyway back to the story.

Slightly itched his head. "You guys don't remember Disney Land? Oh my how many memories!" Wendy said. "Peter, when are we going?" She asked.

"Today! And the reason is, is that Mickey saw our latest episode and he is going to ask the Disney Channel people if they can air our show! So in the mean time he gave us free (Yes FREE!) Disney Land tickets for having such a great comedy show! Some people say we're even better than _Friends_!" Peter shouted with delight as he passed the tickets around.

"I don't remember going to Disney Land," Slightly said while looking at his ticket.

"Oh we only went two times, both times you guys were a little young," Wendy said.

"How old was I, because I don't remember anything either!" Peter wondered.

"Well I don't know really how old you were, I think about 156," Wendy said.

"Wow! I sure was young back then!" Peter replied.

"Anyway I think why you don't remember anything Peter was because the first time, right when we got off the car, you tripped over a blade of grass growing from a little crack in the cement and hit your head against one of the side mirrors of the car!" Wendy explained. Everyone started giggling. Well, except Peter. Hehe.

"Oh yeah! I remember! That was the first time me and Nibs saw an ambulance up close!" Slightly said. Everyone started laughing and rolling on the floor. Anyway, while everyone was laughing smoke started coming out of Peter's ears and his face got all red. No LITERALLY. After that freaky incident everyone got quiet.

"Listen! Ok let's start packing some stuff and get ready to go to the happiest place in the world, well except for Never Land. Let's move it people!" Peter said trying to change the subject. But of course whenever Peter tries to do something, he...fails. Wendy didn't move from the sofa and had a big grin on her face. Uh oh! Peter thought. Not another embarrassing story! Ah, but yes Peter, Wendy is still not quite finished humiliating you in front of your own family. Oh no! This is just the beginning! Muahaha! Please Wendy, do start your story.

"Ok! Thank you Princess, I shall start it! This does bring me back to the days of when I just got here I would always tell people stories, I was so good at it..." Wendy started but Nibs interrupted.

"Hello! Let's hear it already before I turn Schfifty-five!" he said.

"Oh no Nibs! You mean fifty-five, you were incorrect," Wendy pointed out.

"Not according to I ain't!" Nibs said. Slightly laughed. Hey, since when did they have internet? And since when did they have a computer? Some mysteries I shall never know. Boohoo. Hehe. That little "Hehe" always cheers me up. Hehe. Hehe. Hehe.

Now for Wendy's tail. It is furry and long. But enough about that, now for Wendy's tale. It is funny and long, and involves Peter some more. Hehe. "Ok, the second and last time we went to Disney Land, I was driving and Peter was searching for land marks and getting all excited. Before we started I am sure I warned Peter about taking some coffee with him since he tends to suddenly start sleeping after he gets excited. But oh no! He didn't wanna take it! He said it was just a short 24 hour trip and he doesn't sleep in such short trips. About 2 seconds after we parked in the Disney garage he fell asleep. We tried to wake him but he simply wouldn't even stir. So we left without him and had a wonderful time. When we came back, all tired and sleepy from our fun adventure, Peter wakes up all excited and anxious to go to Disney Land at last. We started laughing and told him the story. He didn't believe us so we left him there and came back two days later. Ha!" Wendy laughed as she finished her story. Everyone cracked up again and Peter left the room fuming.

A couple of hours later, he came back but everyone was still laughing. So he blew a blow horn and everyone shut up. "Can we start going now?" Peter said.

"Yeah sure, sure...but be sure to bring some COFFEE!" Slightly said and everyone started laughing again. Peter took a gun from his pocket (WHOA THERE! Since when does little harmless Peter Pan have a gun?) And pulled the trigger. A bullet went through the ceiling and everyone stopped instantly.

"Alright! If one more person let's out one giggle, they're gonna get it!" Peter yelled. Everyone of course didn't believe him but they kept quiet anyway. They packed some stuff and started their journey to Disney Land. 24 hours later they arrived at California and headed on to Disney Land. There they parked their car and blah blah blah blah blah! Ok we get it!

--

"Wow! Disney Land!" Slightly cried.

"Yup! The happy non- scary ride park!" Peter replied.

"Oooh! I wanna go on that ride with you Dad!" Nibs said and pointed to the Tower of Terror. Peter gulped.

"Sorry son! That ride is in Disney's California Adventure, not Disney Land," Peter said.

"So what! Let's go!" Wendy said. Peter nodded reluctantly. As they entered Main Street they saw Aladdin.

"Look Dad! Aladdin!" Slightly pointed out.

"What? I thought he moved to Florida with Jasmine on their second honey moon!" Peter erupted. Some people who heard him looked at him like he was crazy. Suddenly this whole crowd of people suddenly started running toward them. When they got there they started flashing machines at them and putting paper and pens under their noses.

"Peter! What do they want?" Wendy cried.

"I don't know!" Peter shouted back while pushing back a 9 -year old with his hands and a 5-year old with one of his feet.

"Autographs! Autographs!" The crowd shouts.

"Oh! They want our signatures on those pieces of paper," Slightly said.

"Slightly! You're a genius! That plan just might be crazy enough to work," Peter said and one by one started writing his name on the books of paper. Everyone else did the same. Soon the crowd cleared up and Wendy and Peter gave an exhausted sigh. But as they started walking again more and more people kept coming at them so they would hide behind trees or poles.

"What is with those people? They're acting like crazed rabbits!" Peter said.

"Hey!" Nibs says sadly.

"Oh, sorry Nibs," Peter said.

"It seems like we're famous some how," Wendy said. Oh yeah, NOW she notices.

"I know! It's totally weird!" Slightly said.

"And how do they know our names?" Nibs added.

"I bet Mickey's behind this! I caught him one day ordering some camera people to sneak into Pinnochio's house and film him secretly, the next thing you know he's turned into a movie! Poor little Pinnochio had to pay all these taxes because of that stupid movie!" Peter explained.

"But Mickey's such a nice little fellaw, why would he do that?" Wendy asked.

"Little? LITTLE? Have you seen that guy's head? It's HUGE!" Peter cried. Wendy shrugged.

"You know, I did see a strange man one night with a camera like machine on his shoulders, and it was on the night Wendy came too!" Slightly said.

"So it is him! I blame him for throwing all my friends in jail! That's why they're all in the Disney prison because they couldn't pay the stupid taxes!" Peter cried.

"But everyone looks so happy! And I really like that Little Mermaid T-shirt," Wendy added, nodding toward a Disney store.

"You just think they're happy, with all those stupid Disney classics, but in real life everyone single cartoon friend of mine who signed a Disney contract is now on debt for millions of dollars!" Peter said. "If Mickey told everyone the truth he would be thrown in jail and lose all his money which was actually all of the Disney characters money!" Peter added.

"Then why doesn't anyone stand up to him?" Nibs asked.

"Because he's Mickey Mouse, the nice friendly big headed mouse who if you try and stop him to do his nasty plan will cut your perfectly good making money job off of you AND you won't be able to be part of the Disney Character Committee, secretly held at your local Burger King restaurants on the blank doors to your right," Peter said.

"How do you know all this? I didn't know about any D.C.C, and I'M a Disney character!" Wendy cried in frustration.

"Only _Main_ Disney Characters! Like _Mua_," Peter said. "It's a very secret agency, nobody knows about it except all the burger king employees, all the MAIN Disney characters, and fat Mickey himself!" Peter said.

Ok, I'm going to take a little break with you readers because obviously some of this is hard to follow. Ok, so Disney Characters, everyone knows them, everyone loves them, yeah ok. Well being a D.C, or Disney Character, is like being a famous actor or actress. You're rich, you make sequels once in a while , you have lot's of merchandise, yeah, like a modern famous person. Anyway, everyone thinks that Mickey Mouse is this great guy, or uh, _mouse_ and he's the most famous of them all, right? Right but he's actually EVIL! He is planning on taking over the government, then the WORLD! I mean really I'm not lying! He makes billions of money everyday by millions of people going to Disney Land. He also makes millions of money by the taxes of the D.C. So what more does he need? He already has the heart of almost everybody in the whole world, why not take over it? I mean everybody would do the same so Mickey isn't really a bad guy, just a little selfish. Anyway, D.C were actually real cartoons who lived ordinary lives (What ever ordinary means to them) but one day when Disney and Disney Land was creating itself, Mickey decided to also have a movie company of Disney. Now he didn't have anybody to work with so he secretly filmed D.C and created Disney Classics of them without them knowing it.

Later on when the movie has already come out, Mickey would come to their houses and ask them for the money they owed him because of the movies. So that's how D.C got famous, lost almost all of their money, and got forced to sign a Disney Contract which means they now work for Disney, and believe me Disney offers many great jobs, and every D.C has a great many jobs. So if you ever dreamed of being a Disney Character or D.C, DON'T DO IT! It's a terribly stressful job and Mickey has control of almost all your life. The only lucky D.C these days are the modern ones, like Shrek and stuff. They're rich and don't have to do as many jobs.

Anyway Peter secretly knew all this but like all the others, he had to keep it a secret from other family members and co-workers in movies who aren't the MAIN characters. Now I know this probably came as a big shock to you but it's the truth, and it's hard on everyone who knows it. Oh yeah and by the way don't ask me how I know all this, I just do. Ok, back to the story!

--

"Oh Sh--!" Peter cried.

"What?" Wendy asked.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you guys any of this! It's part of the rules!" Peter cried.

"What Mickey doesn't know won't hurt him," Slightly said, LIKE IT WAS NO BIG DEAL!

"What he doesn't know? WHAT HE DOESN'T KNOW? Mickey Mouse watches all the moves you make, no secret can escape him!" Peter shouts.

"Just don't worry, what's the worst he could do? Throw a big cheese ball at you?" Wendy said.

"Hey! You how hard it is to try and wash cheese out of your hair?" Peter asked. But after he said this (Roughly 2 seconds after) The crowd of people found them and they quickly had to run.

"We can't keep up like this! We need a disguise!" Wendy said. The others nodded. They strolled into the nearest store and bought regular pants, shirts, and shoes.

"I hope they have refunds," Peter mumbled when he paid 300$ in clothes.

"Oh sorry Sir, no refunds," the lady at the register said. Peter stomped out of the store muttering something or other about Mickey being evil and a moneybag.

After they exited the store they found the crowd waiting for them. But luckily, they didn't recognize them, so they just walked out of the scene. "Wow! They didn't recognize us!" Slightly said.

"Good, now let's go on some rides already!" Nibs said. So they went to the nearest ones, limping from wearing the strangely modern shoeware. After going on a lot of rides (And Peter throwing up on most of them) they came to Fantasy Land.

"No! This is the baby ride section!" Slightly cried.

"Look! A Peter Pan Ride! You guys should go!" Wendy said pointing at a building and ignoring Slightly.

"Oh boy! Let's go!" Peter shouted and they ran to get in line. When they got in the ship, Peter got all excited. "Wow! Can you believe this? This ride rocks!" Peter shouted. Slightly and Nibs muttered something about this being a baby ride.

Suddenly it showed a scene where a Peter doll was on the window and Wendy was in the room too with some strange boys called John and Michael.

"WOW!" Peter shouted and got up from his seat. Now the scene showed Peter rescuing Tiger Lily from the grasp of Captain Hook. Now Peter was REALLY excited. He jumped up and started hopping on the side of the ship, pointing and laughing. Then a little voice said, "You old Codfish!" and Peter laughed some more.

Slightly and Nibs were getting really scared now. Peter was acting like a maniac. Suddenly the ride stops and a loud speaker cracks and speaks. "Will the young gentleman with the little green hat please take a seat? Keep your hands and feet inside the ship at ALL TIMES!" It said and died away.

The ride starts again and Peter sits down laughing nervously. "Hehehe! Maybe Mickey isn't a butthole after all," Peter said. Slightly and Nibs just give him dirty looks. When they came back to Wendy at the end of the ride she asked how it went.

"Perfect," Slightly said.

"For a baby!" Nibs completed. Wendy frowned and then smiled at Peter.

"How was it Hon?" She wondered.

"Wonderful! The graphics were so cool!" Peter said.

"There were no graphics! They were freaking plastic dolls, ok?" Slightly said and ran off with Nibs to look at the Tower of Terror.

"They hate me!" Peter cried and looked away from Wendy.

"No they don't! Just go on that ride with them, they'll think you're brave after that!" Wendy said. Peter nodded. Actually he was terrified, but didn't want his boys mad at him.

"OK! Let's go now!" He said and went over to Slightly and Nibs.

--

After the horrible ride, Wendy met them at the end. "How was it?" She asked.

"It was so cool! I wanna go again next time!" Nibs says and gives Slightly a high-five.

"How about you Peter?" She turned to Peter and gasped. His face had a terrified look on it and his hair was standing straight up, plus his hat was gone. "Peter? What happened?" Wendy asked.

"My...My hat!...It...It flew off!" Peter cried.

"But how was the ride?" Wendy asked.

"Piece of cake," Peter replied.

"Really? It was?" Wendy asked.

"No! No! I threw up a piece of cake!" Peter cries.

"But Peter, you never HAD cake," Wendy says.

"That's what scares me," Peter replies. Suddenly his hat floats back down to him and they head off again.

"Hey! Do you guys wanna see the Fantasmic?" Wendy asked looking at the map.

"What the heck is that?" Slightly asks.

"It's a cool show involving all the Disney characters," Wendy explains and they agree to watch it. Suddenly, Peter shouts "OH MY GOD!" and everyone looks around to see what's wrong.

There, on the corner of the street was Hook, also signing autographs. "What the heck is he doing here? I thought this was a happy family place!" Peter cries. Then suddenly he runs over to the FAKE Hook and starts punching him in the stomach!

"Peter! Wait!" Wendy shouted and she and the others run over to the scene. Peter was beating Hook up. Good. The problem was, that wasn't really Hook, so that makes it kinda easier. Peter continues punching and kicking him when suddenly his mask falls off. Peter cries out in horror.

"WTF?" Peter shouts.

The guy in the costume was just a nerdy teenager trying to earn money for college named Jeffrey. He stood up, his face red and purple from Peter, and cried, "You're sick! You should go to jail!" and ran away crying.

Peter was still standing there, horrified, and finally turns back to his family. " I never knew Hook got a haircut," He says and they continue walking.

"I don't get it! Why are there people walking around dressed as Disney people?" Wendy says.

"What? You mean that wasn't really Hook?" Peter asks.

"NO! That was some innocent guy," Wendy says.

"Oh! Oops," Peter replies shyly.

As they make their way to the show arena, the show was just beginning. They had a good time and watched happily eating some popcorn. But then suddenly this ship comes on, a lot like the Jolly Roger, and on the ship's deck were three people, dressed like Wendy, Hook, and Peter, among some pirates. Peter dropped his popcorn.

"That's it!" He roars. "First Hook, now ME?" He yells as he flies up to the ship (Wow! He remembered he could fly!) By now everyone has stopped what they were doing and were watching Peter.

Peter goes on the ship and asks, " Why is that jerk dressed like me?" Peter cries. Peter marches over to the fake Wendy and yells in her face, "_Why are you dressed up like my wife?_"

Wendy says to Slightly and Nibs, "You know, I never really got married to him," and they giggle.

Peter suddenly roars like a gorilla and rips his shirt off. "WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU PEOPLE?" He yells and then he starts destroying stuff and people start running and screaming in terror. Peter keeps roaring and throwing stuff at people and when everyone is finally gone, he comes back to normal and puts the Fake Peter's shirt on instead.

He then calmly flies over to Wendy, Slightly, and Nibs and says, "I'm tired, let's go home," and with that they make their way to the entrance.

While getting in the car Peter says, "Man, let's not go to that place again!"

Slightly says, "We can't even go again! The people banned us for ever!" and everyone else just shrugs. And with that, the Pan/Darling family go home like nothing ever happened. Hehe.

The End!


	5. The Sleep Over

The Sleep-Over

--

One day, as Slightly and Nibs came back from school, Slightly shouted, "Yay! I got my driver's license!"

"Really? After your 47th try? Good for you son!" Peter shouted happily.

"Well...I ALMOST got it, I was driving so good and I was almost at the finish line when this card-board family came out of nowhere!" Slightly cried.

"I got my license on my first try," Nibs said proudly.

"Good for you Nibs, as for you Slightly, why can't you be more like your brother?" Peter said. Slightly put his tongue out at Nibs.

"Hi boys! Slightly honey, how was your day?" Wendy asked as she came in the kitchen wearing her world-famous state-of-the art, limited edition cooking apron which read, "COOK THE WENDY BIRD". Hehe. I wonder how much that wouldcost on eBay? Oh well.

"Wendy, I just told you," Slightly said.

"What? Sorry I wasn't listening, what did you say?" Wendy asked as she brushed Nibs's coat.

"Why don't you ask smart brained Nibs while you're out ruining my life!" Slightly yelled as he ran away. Everybody laughed.

"You know, I'm starting to believe that he's adopted," Nibs said.

"All of you are," Wendy said. Nib's face went down.

"HAHAHAHA!" Peter cried.

--

As Slightly came back in the room, Wendy asked Nibs, "Nibs sweetie, since you've been doing so good in school I will give you permission to invite all your friends to a sleep-over, girls too," Wendy said.

Slightly's jaw dropped. "WHAT?" He yelled.

Nibs poked him and said, "Hehe..."

"But Wendy! Nibs doesn't have any friends, why can't I have a sleep-over instead?" Slightly pleaded.

"Why of course Nibs has friends, what about Mrs. Gretchen at the other side of the street? She's a nice woman," Wendy said.

"Mom, she's 98 years old and has lost the ability to taste or even hear," Nibs said.

Wendy shrugged. "What about Vivian?" Wendy suggested. Everyone gasped and stared at her.

"Wendy! How dare you speak of her in this household?" Peter said.

"Yeah! Remember when we bought girls scout cookies from her and she stood on our door mat for the next three months before we had to have her exterminated from our home?" Nibs said.

"Oh yeah," Wendy said. "Well, why don't you boys just have a double sleep-over and list everyone you are gonna bring, ok?" Peter said and left the room. Wendy went outside.

"Who should we bring?" Nibs asked.

"Duh! Jason, Pierre, Habib, Alice, Melanie, and Tiger Lily!" Slightly said.

"Wow, you've got a big posse," Nibs said.

"Yeah," Slightly said proudly.

"Wait, are you sure we can bring girls? Also aren't you dating Tiger-Lily?" Nibs asked.

"Nah, not anymore. She's been acting really bratty lately, I have a thing for Alice," Slightly said. "You know, that chick from Wonderland."

"Wait, I hate your dumb friends! Last time they were over Jason tore my room door off of its hinges, I can't understand a word Pierre says, and Habib won't stop talking about Arabia!" Nibs said.

"So? Who are _you_ inviting Mr. Critic?" Slightly asked.

"Well, probably just Pinocchio, Simba and Matthew," Nibs said.

"Matthew? Jason won't like his little brother around," Slightly pointed out.

"Don't worry he won't talk to you! He's still mad at you for hitting on his older sister," Nibs said.

"Hehehe, I can't help it, Daphne is so hot dude! But she won't go out with me, I wonder why," Slightly wonders. Nibs snorts. "Ok, we have everyone let's call them up," Slightly asked and they rushed to their phone and called their buds.

Minutes later Nibs and Slightly watched through their front window as their friends started showing up.

--

But before I continue you are probably confused at the "new" characters that are showing up in the story. I will tell you about them in the following list: WARNING: CERTAIN INFORMATION THAT IS ABOUT TO BE SCRIPTED CAN LEAD TO PERMANENT DANGER OR DAMAGE.

Jason: Hercules and Meg's second child. He's 16 and looks exactly like Herc's "younger version" except he has brown hair. He has also attained Herc's "Special" strength.

Matthew: Hercules and Meg's fourth child. He's about 12 years old. (Herc and Meg had 6 kids; Daphne, 18, Jason, 16, Lily, 14, Matthew, 12, and finally the two twins, Polly and Peter, who are 6 and a half. )

Pierre: Beast and Belle's son. He's 15 and unfortunately he can only speak french. Weirdly, Slightly can understand him. Go figure.

Habib: Aladdin's and Jasmine's son. He also has a little sister called Mariba.

Melanie: Ariel and Prince Eric's daughter. She can turn into a mermaid whenever she wants. She's 15.

OK! Obviously you already know the other people so let's continue.

--

First Alice popped out of a hole, then Tiger Lily came, then Habib came on a cool mini magical carpet that everyone wanted to ride.

"Wow! Habib nice ride!" Slightly says running his hand over the carpet. It giggled.

"Yes, it was transported from Uncle Baba from Persia, nice is it not?" Habib said.

"Mine's all crapped up, I accidentally trashed it when I was hurtling through the park, now Peter won't ask your dad if he can give me a new one," Slightly said sadly.

"Mine is still fully functional!" Nibs said.

"When you go back to Agrabah Habib, take me with you," Slightly said and walked away.

Soon after-ward came Pinocchio, then Melanie, Simba, Pierre and finally my favorite second generation, Jason, with his brother Matthew. They hopped off Pegasus Jr. and tied him to a tree.

"Hi everyone!" Jason cried as he came to the back-yard.

"Hi Jason!" All the girls cried together. Jason laughed and waved at them.

"HOW do you do that? Did you put a programming chip in their brains while they slept?" Slightly asked.

"No, stupid, it's because I'm a jock that's all," Jason said.

"And because your dad is super cool! One time I crashed on my bike and he was over, then when I asked for help he helped me and I watched in wonder as he bent my bike back the way it was, it was so awesome!" Slightly cried.

"Yeah, he could be really helpful when it comes to opening pickle jars," Jason said and he walked over to Pierre who was saying stuff in french to Melanie.

"What do we do now Slightly?" Nibs asked.

"Just go chill with your friends or something, don't ask me!" Slightly said.

"No, not that! Pinocchio got one of his strings stuck on a branch again," Nibs said. Slightly groaned. He called Jason and they went overto the tree.

"Help," Pinocchio said. Jason jumped and broke the branch off, then he untangled Pinocchio from it.

"There you go! Now don't try flying with strings anymore ok?" Jason said and flashed a pearly white smile. Alice fainted. Nibslaughed. Slightly groaned.

"Wow Jason! You're so nice and strong!" Tiger-Lily said.

"Yeah, kinda 'runs' in the family," Jason laughed. Suddenly Wendy came outside with a tray of sandwiches and lemonade.

"Children! Lunch time!" She cried and everyone ran to the picnic table. "I made sandwiches and lemonade for everyone! Well, except for Matthew and Jason, you two get two glasses of sweet cold milk! Good for strong bones," Wendy said punching Jason on the arm.

"Uh...yeah, hehe," Jason said nervously. Everyone laughed.

"What's so funny?" Wendy asked.

"Mom," Slightly began.

"Oh, ok, bye!" Wendy said and went inside.

"..." Pierre said in french.

"No Pierre, my mom is not a babe," Slightly said. Everyone laughed.

"Well, she kinda is, I mean since she can't grow up she's like our age right?" Matthew said.

"She also makes the best zebra carcass sandwich!" Simba said.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Nibs said.

"Me neither," Alice said. Everyone else just kinda kept eating and all the girls watched Jason eat.

"OK! Why don't we go inside huh?" Slightly said and they went in the living room. Suddenly Wendy came in.

"Oh you guys! Let me take a picture," Wendy said.

"Mom, NO!" Slightly said.

"You guys look just like me and my friends! Well, your parents anyway," Wendy said.

"Mom, the lasagna is burning," Nibs said suddenly.

"Oh my gosh!" Wendy cried and ran in the kitchen.

"That got rid of her," Jason said.

"What is camera?" Habib asked.

"My mom is so embarrassing!" Slightly said.

"Well, my mom shows everyone who comes in our house all of my baby pottery vase pictures, that is so much worse," Jason says.

"I know! She goes crazy," Matthew replied.

"Why don't we watch a video?" Melanie asked.

"Let's watch Troy!" Jason cries.

"No, let's watch the Mummy Returns!" Habib says.

"..." Pierre says.

"No Pierre, were not watching Scary Movie 3," Slightly says. Pierre's face goes down.

"I know! Let's play Truth or Dare!" Jason exclaims.

"Ooh..." All the girls say. Hehe.

--

"Fine! Me first," Slightly says. They all get in a circle on the floor. "Truth or Dare, Nibs!" Slightly said.

"Dare," Nibs replies.

Everyone goes, "Oohh." And Slightly thinks.

"I dare you to call Vivian and tell her that you love her!" Slightly cries. Nibs goes to the phone and breathes hard. He dials the number.

"Hi, you've reached The NeverLand Mental Program, who would you like to torture?" A voice says.

"Vivian Schnaganamama," Nibs says nervously.

"Are you sure?" The woman asks and Nibs says, "Yes," and waits.

Soon a voice booms in the phone, "HI SLIGHTLY!"

"It's not Slightly it's me! Anyway, I would like to tell you that I love you and don't call this number again!" Nibs cries and puts the receiver down. Everyone laughs as he joins back the circle.

"That was a good one," Jason says.

"Ok, Truth or Dare Tiger-Lily," Nibs says.

"This is lot's of fun! This reminds me of this one time when I was in India and this monkey was like-," Habib started but Slightly cut him off.

"Yeah Tiger-Lily! What are you gonna pick?" Slightly cries.

"Dare!" Tiger-Lily answers.

Nibs replies, "I dare you to lap dance Slightly."

"Ooh..." Everyone cries.

"Ouch," Jason says.

"Ew! No way," Tiger-Lily replies.

"What's wrong? Scared...?" Simba says.

"I wanna see _you _do it!" Tiger- Lily says.

"I'll do it to Jason!" Alice cries.

"NO! Tiger-Lily has to do it to Slightly!" Nibs says.

"Aww..." Alice says.

Slightly backs away. "Usually I would like this but no way!" Slightly says.

"Yeah, Let's do something else this is so lame!" Tiger-Lily says.

"What are we gonna do then?" Melanie asks.

"Let's paint our toe-nails and share our feelings," Pinocchio says.

"NO!" All the other guys cry.

"Good one Pinocchio," Slightly says.

"But I was serious..." Pinocchio says.

"OK! Why don't we have a dance party?" Alice says.

"Ok!" Slightly says happily and puts on "Hey Mama". Everyone starts dancing and grooving.

Everyone gets all tired.

"Let's go to sleep now," Nibs says.

"Dude, it's 7:35," Slightly says.

"Slightly your watch is wrong, it's 12:35," Tiger-Lily says.

"Oh, right, hehe," he replies. The boys go upstairs and the girls stay down-stairs. Hehe.

"Well, I hope you guys had a fun time," Wendy said as she made beds for the girls.

"Yes, thanks Mrs. Pan," Melanie says.

"Now if any of the boys try to go downstairs, use these," Wendy said and handed each of them a pepper spray can.

"Cool," Tiger-Lily said. Wendy leaves and that's the end of the story! Nope, no more! Go home! Nothing else to read here! Bye!

The End!


	6. Halloween Terror

Halloween Terror

--

"So Slightly, what are you going to do for Halloween?" Wendy asks Slightly at lunch.

"I'm not going trick-or-treating, that's for babies. Me and my friends will probably drive really really far-away to the woods and camp out there," Slightly replied.

"Oh, that's nice, have fun," Peter said. Wendy punched him.

"Peter! Slightly, you are absolutely NOT doing that," Wendy said.

"WHAT? Dad did that, how come I don't get to!" Slightly cried.

Wendy looked at Peter. "When did you do that?" She asked.

"A very long time ago, can we not talk about it?" Peter asks.

Wendy suddenly clapped her hands in remembrance. "Oh my gosh! I remember, everyone went out in the woods before Halloween to um, yeah, and you were so totally freaked out! You didn't even go," Wendy said. She started laughing her head off.

"Did _you_ go mom?" Nibs asked.

"Yeah, but I really regret it. But I was in college, I didn't know any better," Wendy said.

"Now I _really_ want to go!" Slightly cried happily.

"No way! You heard your mom, you'll be too scared and won't go," Peter said.

"Dad, I'm not like you, I won't run away like a scaredy cat!" Slightly cried and laughed.

"Am I going?" Nibs asks.

Wendy and Slightly stop laughing and say together flatly, "NO!"

Nibs looks down. "Well, Peter, it'll be just you and me on Halloween," Nibs says.

"Um, uh, actually Nibs, Wendy and I are going to a party that night, sorry Nibs," Peter said.

"But guys are old! You're not supposed to be going to parties!" Nibs exclaimed angrily.

"How dare you call us old! I'm anything but that!" Peter cried back.

"Nibs, you can go to one of your friend's house, or spend hours in the computer chat room, whichever!" Wendy said.

"Cool!" Nibs cried and runs away to the computer!

--

Then on the day of Halloween, Slightly calls all his friends and they each got prepared for tonight, when Slightly and his friends would camp out far away on Halloween!

Slightly was packing his stuff and getting ready to CAMP OUT ON HALLOWEEN. Anyway. Nibs then came in the room. "Slightly, why can't I come?" He asked.

"Because you would just get in the way Nibs, were different kind of people, know what I mean?" Slightly explains.

Nibs shakes his head.

"Well, I'm not going to explain it Nibs, just go figure," Slightly says and hoists his back-pack on his uh, back. Slightly went downstairs and saw Wendy and Peter, in their costumes! "Wendy! What are you supposed to be?" Slightly gasps.

"Isn't it obvious?" Wendy asked.

"Uh...let me guess, you're a walking mop?" Slightly says.

"No silly! I'm Madonna!" She cries as she fluffs up her blonde wig. "80's style," She added. Slightly nodded. Then he saw Peter, who was wearing a blue shirt, blue cap, and carrying a canvas bag.

"Uh, Peter? What are YOU supposed to be?" Slightly asks.

"I'm a Mail Man!" He cries happily.

"My sexy mail-man," Wendy adds with a smirk. Slightly shudders once, then runs away quickly to wait for his friends. "Be careful Slightly! Oh come here," Wendy cries and runs after him.

"Wendy, please, I'm fine, Jason will be here in a few minutes," Slightly pleaded.

"But Honey you have a smudge on your nose! Anyway, what are you for Halloween?" Wendy asks.

"I'm a Fox, isn't it obvious?" Slightly shrugs.

Wendy laughs. "So original," She sniffs.

"Uh, yeah. See you tomorrow Mom," Slightly says and waves good-bye to Peter and Wendy.

"You know Wendy, I don't really like the idea of Slightly running off into the woods with a bunch of hooligans, how come you let him?" Peter asked.

"Ah, who cares. Let's get ready to go to our party now," Wendy says. Peter looks at her strangely.

"Wendy, you're acting different...I like it!" Peter cries and they get in their car to go to the "Adult" costume party, at of course the ultimate party place, the Hercules

house-hold. Since Slightly and his friends were just driving, I am very eager to see Wendy's and Peter's party night out.

--

They pull up to the street and walk the rest of the way to the Hercules house. "Man! Can you believe these streets? They totally wrecked my wheel with those stupid cobblestones," Peter muttered. They walk up the steps and hear the faint booming noise of music and lights going on and off. They walk up to the door and knock.

Meg opens the door carrying two shooters at the same time. "Peter! Wendy! You made it, cool," Meg said. Meg complimented on their costumes.

"So Meg, what are you supposed to be?" Wendy asked.

"Read," She replied flatly and they noticed the sign on her toga, which read, "The toga is my costume...really."

"Uh...nice!" Wendy said.

"Come in, you're just in time for the Disco Contest," Meg said and they noticed the light-up floor.

"Oh man! I haven't danced on one of those in years!" Peter exclaimed. Meg nodded. Then Herc came and greeted Wendy and Peter.

"Peter, what are you supposed to be?" Herc asked.

"Mail-Man," Peter replied.

"Whoa! Scary," Hercules agreed. Peter nodded. Suddenly the sweeper maid lady from Beauty and the Beast dusted by carrying a tray of popcorn shrimp and fairy-dust with a tinge of Olive-oil cocktail.

"Man, Herc! We haven't drunk this in years! We created it, remember?" Peter exclaimed grabbing ten. Hercules nodded. They did a cheers and got lost in the crowd.

"Peter, let's get our groove on!" Wendy exclaimed with glee. Of course, Peter agreed, being the disco king of his time. They hopped on the dance floor and all the adult Disney characters were having one heck of a time. Unfortunately, this story is supposed to be about Slightly and his friends camping out in the woods, so I reluctantly have to go to them next. As we leave the party house, and hear the last of the remaining chanting of "Toga! Toga!" we see ourselves driving along a foggy road, curving up towards the woods on the mountains.

Jason was driving with Rose-Mary next to him. (Rosie was his girlfriend, she's 17 like the rest of the gang, she's also the daughter of King Adonis of Thrace whose married to the popular Helen Of Troy, who were the popular snobs when Herc and Meg were in High School so when they found out they were like "Oh my god!" and they started cracking up and--ok, enough about that.)

Slightly and Tiger-Lily plus Habib and Pierre were in the back. "Put some music on!" Slightly cried from the backseat.

"Uh, ok, um, sure," Jason stammered.

"Jason honey, are you ok?" Rose-Mary asked him.

"Uh, yeah, sure, no one talk, got to have my eyes on the road," Jason stuttered as he leaned close to the wheel.

"Jason, chill, it's just a mountain road, if you want me to drive I will," Slightly said.

"No, I'm fine, I'm relaxed, let me turn the radio on," Jason said. He slowly raised his hand from the wheel. Everyone watched him with worried glances. "Where's the dial?" Jason asked. He was watching the road and trying to find the radio dial at the same time.

"Um, Jason sweetie, let me get it," Rose-Mary said.

"Oh, yeah, thanks Hun," Jason replied. He watched the road and muttered something about him being grounded for life if they crashed and died. Rose-Mary put it on 106.7 and they listened to some rock. As they went up and up the road, it began to get colder.

"Ja- I mean, ROSE-MARY, will you turn the heater on?" Habib asked.

"Yeah, sure," Rose-Mary replied. They put on mittens and jackets.

"You guys, where's that park we are going to?" Tiger-Lily asked.

"It should be around here, it shouldn't be too far up the mountain," Slightly replied. Suddenly, as they continued driving, an announcement flashed on the radio.

"Attention all drivers! A killer is on the loose near Olympus Mountain, but since from our police cameras, we don't see any unfortunate drivers driving up ahead; Oh! Wait a minute! We see a small teensy car riding slowly up the mountain, sure glad I'm not them! Ah, it's probably no one important, back to the station!" The radio announcement tuned out.

Jason immediately pressed down on the brakes. "Dude, do you think we should go back? I'm not camping out near a killer!" Jason cried.

Slightly suddenly started to laugh. "Are you kidding me? It's just a Halloween joke, I doubt it's real," Slightly said.

"Slightly, it could be real, I mean it's happened before," Habib said. As if on cue, a pair of headlights showed behind them.

"Whose that?" Jason asked.

"Dude, just drive! Were almost there," Slightly said. Jason started up the car again, and they continued to drive.

--

Finally, they reached the park's parking lot. The car behind them had followed them steadily the whole time. When Jason parked on a slot, they watched as the car drove ahead. "See? Nothing to worry about you bunch of chickens," Slightly said as he hopped off the car. He helped Tiger-Lily out of the car and then he and Habib started unloading the stuff.

"I'll start the fire pit, you know, I learned all about camping in the wilderness at Hero Training," Jason bragged to Rose-Mary.

"Ooh," She replied.

They unloaded the backpacks and set up the tents. Then they found some logs to sit on around the fire. After a few moments, they all sat together on the logs and roasted marsh-mellows.

"Hey, let's swap scary stories," Habib suggested.

"Yeah, and not spit," Jason said, indicating at Slightly and Tiger-Lily.

"Hey, get a life!" Slightly laughed and threw a marsh-mellow at Jason.

"You guys, I really don't want to scare ourselves, I'm still freaked out by that Radio

Announcement," Rose-Mary said snuggling against Jason. Hey! Back off MY fave Second Generation Disney teen you–-!

"Yeah, That was kind of freaky," I think Pierre said.

"Come on, look at me! I'm the killer!" Slightly got up and walked around with an ugly face and a fake hunch-back.

"Slightly! Stop it!" Tiger-Lily yelled as he picked her up and roared. Suddenly they hear a sucking sound. Slightly dropped Tiger-Lily on the ground.

"Did you hear that?" He asked. Everyone huddled close together and listened. They could hear it again, a soft mucking noise as if someone was walking through mud with boots.

"Oh my gosh, it's the killer!" Tiger-Lily screamed.

"Shh! You don't want him to hear you!" Slightly cried.

"See! You believe us too!" Rose-Mary said to Slightly.

"Ok, ok, I'm scared too, but we can't be giving ourselves away!" Slightly replied. They hear the sound again, louder.

"That's it! I'm sleeping in the car," Tiger-Lily said and headed toward the car.

"Me too," Rose-Mary agreed.

As the girls went to the car, Slightly looked toward the woods. "You guys don't really think..." Habib began.

"We should sleep out here, in the morning we'll see whose alive or not," Slightly said mysteriously and got his sleeping bag.

"Shut-up Slightly," Jason shoved Slightly to the ground.

A little later, they went in their bags and talked. "No Pierre! Britney Spears_ is _hotter than my mom," Slightly grunted at Pierre.

"Actually, Pierre is lucky, he can have any village french girl he wants!" Jason said.

"I _know_; my choices are: Wendy, Tiger-Lily, or a real fox," Slightly said. They laughed.

"Wendy's taken and a real fox isn't really _me_," He said. "Freakin' _no_ girls in NeverLand..."

"You know, you could sign up to transfer to another Disney movie if you want," Habib explained.

"No way, Peter won't let me pay Mickey Mouse or leave Never Land, he'd kill me if I even asked!" Slightly replied. "So I'm stuck with Tiger-Lily," He added.

"Well, it's not like you didn't have a choice," Jason said. "You really do like her don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess," Slightly replied.

"_I guess?_ You are practically in love with her!" Habib said.

Slightly shrugged. "Well, sometimes I do think she's my 'Wendy' if you know what I mean," Slightly shrugged again.

"Yeah, I think Rose-Mary is my 'Meg', I really like her," Jason said.

_What_? JASON! What about _me_? Wa-a-ah. Oh well, I should really start liking real people instead of video game and Disney characters. Hehe.

"Well, if you really feel that way you're lucky she's from your Disney world," I'm pretty sure Pierre said. In french.

"I guess so," Jason said. Suddenly, when they were about to go to sleep, they heard a loud shriek.

"Holy crap what was that?" Slightly said sitting up. They heard another shriek, and then quickly went to the car. Rose-Mary was just coming out.

"Jason! Slightly! Hurry!" She cried as she fell against Jason.

"What's wrong? Where's Tiger-Lily?" Jason asked.

"I don't know! I suddenly heard this shriek and woke up, plus there's blood on the car seat!" Rose-Mary cried. They ran to the side of the car and sure enough there was little droplets of blood on the seat and door.

"Oh my gosh, we have to find her!" Slightly cried.

"Wait, what if she just went to the bathroom or something-," Habib started.

"Why would she scream then?" Slightly cried.

"Ok, calm down. How about we each split up and try to find her? She couldn't be far," Jason said.

"Ok, I'll go with you Jas, and Habib and Pierre will go together," Slightly said.

"What about me?" Rose-Mary asked.

"You're going to stay in the car, lock the doors and scream loud if you need help," Jason said. Rose-Mary nodded and got in.

"Ok, let's go," Slightly said. They marched off in different directions. "Jason, I'm freaked out, what do you think happened?" Slightly asked.

"Slightly, calm down, we'll find her," Jason said. They walked through some twigs and trees. Suddenly, as Slightly was looking around, he heard a muffle and rapid footsteps.

"Whoa, what was that? Did you hear that Jason?" Slightly asked. No one answered. "Jason?" Slightly called out. He turned around but Jason wasn't there. "Jason, come out, come on you got me!" Slightly laughed nervously. When Jason didn't come out or responded, Slightly started to get scared. "Ok, I'm going to head back to the car, maybe Tiger-Lily is back," He said. He started walking back slowly when a figure jumped out of the darkness. "Aaahh!" Slightly screamed. The figure shushed him and came out to the moon-light.

"Habib! What are you doing?" Slightly asked as he realized it was Habib.

"I think I got lost from Pierre, I turned around and he wasn't there," Habib said nervously.

"Not you too! I think I lost Jason," Slightly said.

"We better head back to the car, don't you think?" Habib asked and Slightly nodded. When they started walking, they saw the car in the distance. As they walked to the car, they noticed the light was on and saw Rose-Mary inside. They ran to the side and screamed.

Rose-Mary was lying limp and pale across the seat with her throat sliced. "No!" Slightly and Habib screamed. They adjusted her body so she was sitting.

"She--is she?" Slightly asked. Habib nodded solemnly. They let her sit there, her blood running down her throat.

"What are we going to tell Jason?" Habib asked.

"If we can even find him," Slightly muttered.

Then, when Slightly turned around, he saw Tiger-Lily, Jason, and Pierre all waving at him, sitting at the logs. "Oh my gosh Habib! Look, it's them!" Slightly cried. He and Habib ran over to them and stopped short. As they looked closer, they saw that their friends wouldn't stop smiling and waving. Then, they saw that a string tied to a branch was making their hands move side to side, and they also noticed cuts and blood all over them. "Noooo!" Slightly cried. He looked at them, and watched with shock as Jason slowly fell over with a thud. "I can't believe all my friends are dead!" Slightly cried. He started crying quietly and wondering what to do.

"Slightly!" He heard someone call. He turned around. Wendy was running towards him.

"Wendy! What are you doing?" Slightly cried. But he screamed in shock as she was about to say something, but a figure jumped out of nowhere and sliced her throat. She fell limply to the ground. "Not you too!" Slightly shouted. He fell on his knees.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his arm. He screamed and got up. It was Ashton Kutcher! And of course, everyone knows what had just happened to you when you see Ashton out of nowhere.

"You got Punk'd!" He yelled in Slightly's face. Slightly covered his head in embarrassment as everyone came back to life and laughed at him.

"Ok, ok, you got me," Slightly said. After much rejoice they all sat around the fire and Slightly decided to get it straight. "OK, tell me what happened?" He asked for the millionth time.

"Alright, see, Peter was very worried about you guys up in the woods so he convinced me to get out of the party and follow you guys up here," Wendy exclaimed.

"That explained the car following us before," Jason said.

"Then what was that mucking sound?" Slightly asked.

"Well, Peter decided to spy on you instead of check, so we went to the back of the woods and made our way here, and we had to cross some swamp on the way," Wendy said.

"What about you guys disappearing? Why did you punk me?" Slightly asked.

"We were bored," Tiger-Lily explained boredly.

"What about that radio announcement? Was that real?" Rose-Mary asked.

"Yeah, but I doubt there's a killer on the loose," Wendy said. They all laughed and went back to the car, where they drove home.

"Hello? Wendy? Is anybody there?" Peter called out. He walked through the woods and came upon the clearing. "Hey, Slightly's car is gone, did they go home?" Peter asked himself. He sat down on the log. "Oh well, they'll come soon when they notice I'm gone," He shrugged. Suddenly he heard this heavy breathing behind him. "Very funny Ashton, you teen hunk!" Peter laughed. But then he heard maniacal laughter behind him. Afterwards everything went black.

The End!


End file.
